


Choices

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Barbossa is thrilled after Jack made a certain choice.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)

It was a rough night at the Pearl. Jack had just returned from a night out in town, drinking and doing such things. Barbossa didn't tell him, but he had followed him, making sure Jack didn't do something stupid and killed himself. 

For everyone's luck; Jack was all right. He had spent most of the evening drinking along with some wenches. 

"Come with us, Jack" 

"Yes, it's more fun when you're around." They said as Jack left the pub. 

Jack responded to the girl's comments. 

"Sorry girls, but there's someone I have to return to." 

In that instant, Hector Barbossa was flattered. He knew Jack was talking about him. Who else would he be talking about? 

As Jack left Hector hid behind a Column outside the pub. He waited until Jack was out of sight to get back to the ship.  
He couldn't believe it. It wasn't a big gesture on Jack's part, but it still felt like a big one to him. 

His whole life he had always been Jack's second choice. He sometimes thought Jack took him for granted. That he would choose anyone in the world before him because he would always be there. Waiting. But this time he chose him. He really did choose him. 

\------------------------------------

Barbossa patiently waited in the captain's cabin for his husband to arrive. It wasn't long until Jack entered ,swaggering, and made way for the bed. 

As Jack made himself comfortable and was ready to sleep; Barbossa talked. 

"Thank you" he said. 

Jack was confused for a second. He had no idea what his lover was talking about. "For what?"

"Choosing me" Hector said. 

It sounded rather corny, but it was the truth. Barbossa found no other words that could better suit what he felt. 

"Any time, love" Answered Jack.  
Still not knowing what Barbossa was talking about, and way to tired to care. 

He didn't understand the gravity of the situation, but Hector was content with that. He loved Jack, and tended to settle for him. 

He didn't know if it was the wine, the late night hour, or just his overall feelings, but he needed to speak. 

"That's the only thing I've ever wanted, Jack. For you to choose me. To have you all to myself. Not having to share you with anyone else."

Barbossa stepped up, putting a hand on his lover's tiered arm. 

"I'm yours." Jack said softly as he sat on the bed. 

They kissed. Slowly, deeply. With all the passion and gentility in the world. And for a slight instant; Barbossa truly believed him.


End file.
